Dyrell
Tier: Driven Size Range: M Proficiencies: N/A Traits: Aquatic, Darkvision, Strange Shape, Poor hearing See Also: Traits Description Humanoid Driven, well adapted to life in and around swamps and lakes. They have large, external gills on each side of their head, concealing the basic ear-holes below, and dark, round eyes that can see proficiently in the dark. The fronds of the gills always appear to be underwater, and glow vibrantly with their Colour, along with a small patch of hair atop their head. They are exceptional at travelling through water at high speeds due to the dorsal fin that runs down their back to their long, flat tails, and are completely capable of living underwater for their entire lives. Their skin is soft, and becomes irritated and cracked easily in dry conditions, and that combined with their overall strange form means that they tend to make their own attire to suit their needs. Culture and Relations Dyrell tend to be rather friendly, and will often be a key part of societies that live near fresh water. Very few Dyrell live solely in the underwater colonies that exist in vast lakes, but instead migrate between the land and water as they want. Shifting tends to be a common part of their lives, and they rarely require the complex technology of other species. Dyrell have 3 primary sexes - Daxen, Breth and Harpi - and all three are required in order to reproduce. Very little weight is given to these characteristics, with sex being primarily a recreational act that rarely involves all 3 sexes. There is very little noticeable external difference between the sexes, mostly subtle changes in gill and hand size; Daxen typically having the largest and Harpi typically having the smallest. Polygamy is very common among Dyrell communities, with approximately 60% of Dyrell being polyamorous. Dyrell traditionally use they/them pronouns for all 3 sexes, but many that interact with other species will adopt other pronouns that fit their identity. As the Player Dyrell make an interesting addition to a party, provided the party is equipped to handle them. Due to their aquatic trait, any sort of trips away from water should be thought through, and giving them some way of taking care of their skin is recommended. While challenging them to care for themself is interesting, forcing them to do it all the time is not. Tier Shifts Augmenting Augmented Dyrell will retain their species at a very stable rate. In addition to the tier effects, augmented Dyrell have considerably larger gills, harder teeth and claws, and more adaptable skin, giving them Clawed, Aquatic+ and a greatly extended natural lifespan (1300+ years). Diminishing Diminished Dyrell do not technically have one form, and will tend to be largely based on the individual. The exact form should be decided on a case-by-case basis. See Also It's recommended that you read everything in the basics page if anything here doesn't make sense, or at the very least the Character page and its associated links. For other species, see Species.